peanut_butter_gamerfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:General Guidelines
Rules #'Inapproriate content: '''Since children are likely to be here, there is to be no NSFW content or discussion at all - just like in PBG's videos. Mild swearing and mild adult themes may be excused if they are directly referring to a video on PBG's channels. If in doubt, ask an admin if what you are writing is allowed. If you wouldn't tell it to a 10 year old, it probably doesn't belong on this site! Very harsh penalties will apply to anyone who breaks this rule, and I can't belive this rule has to even be said. #'Hardcore spoilers: Pages for Hardcore must be created '''no less then one day (24 hours) after the video has been uploaded to avoid spoilers. Lists of deaths, and individual's pages should be updated after the series has ended. #'Category organization: '''Pages about videos should have the following categories ONLY: The show name(s) that it comes from (eg. Top 10's), 'Video', and the name of the series (eg. Minecraft Hardcore Series 1). Any new category MUST be discussed with admins and the community before being added. Any invalid categories will be removed. Video pages do not require which channel it is on. "PeanutButterGamer" and "PBGGameplay" are not used as categories. Videos are sorted by their shows instead. #'Page creation: Pages must be made from either a show, video, or person who has been in two or more videos (see general guidelines below). Any exception to this must get approval from the community before being created. Where do I start? One of the most frequent questions that people ask on wikis is where should a user begin? Here are some options for starting out on this wiki. *Is there a video that isn't listed on this site? If not, feel free to create a page for it. You don't need to fill it out a lot, just a starting sentence will do if your new to wikia. Advanced users should also be able to add categories, thumbnails, a video template and a synopsis. New videos are still being added, particularly on PBGGameplay, so these are prime targets for being uploaded! *If you can't find a video, feel free to look through every page on the site, and find any errors that need fixing. Small spelling or grammar mistakes are always an issue and always need fixing. *You can always add more images of PBG, Jeff or anyone else to the wiki. *Please ask an admin / the community in the forums if there is something you believe should be added, but doesn't follow these guidelines. General Guidelines for page creation There is always the problem of what should be allowed to become its own page. Sometimes this isn't always clear. If you have an idea for a page, try and make sure it follows this criteria. These are not strict rules, and can be changed and discussed at any time. If your idea doesn't fit into any of these criteria, but you still feel that it should be a page, please create a forum discussion so it can be discussed. *All shows and videos get their own page that are on PeanutButterGamer or PBGGameplay. (Please ask for community approval otherwise) *PBG, Jeff and any person or pet that has appeared in at least two episodes should also have their own page. If someone is significant, but has only appeared in one episode, open a thread in the forum to discuss whether they should be added or not. *A major character (even if they don't talk themselves) can be given a page if it is the prime focus of at least one episode, and at least makes one more minor appearance in another episode. Example: Smiley Man. He has been the main focus of one episode, and made minor appearances in three other episodes. *Minor characters that have only been featured in one episode, or are never significant and only have a few minor roles should '''at most have a section on the video they originated in. These do not qualify for a page. However, if they are discussed later on, they can be placed on the Running Gags page. Once they have been a primary focus in a video, they will then be qualified for their own page. Example: EESDESESESRDT. It is a name that PBG has used for his characters numerous times, and started in The Worst Game I've Ever Played. *The games that Austin reviews do not qualify for a page of their own. Nor do any games played in Hardcore or Sucking At. People who come here will be more interested in the videos themselves rather than the games played. If PBG reviewed it, anything to do with the game should go on the review page. If you wish to discuss a certain game or series, you will need to find a different wiki, as this wiki is specifically for PBG's videos, not the games he is reviewing. Examples: Putt-Putt, Minecraft, Super Mario Galaxy. **As a follow up, characters from a game series '''do not '''qualify either. If you wish to discuss video game characters, please find a more suitable wiki, or open a discussion in the Fun and Games forum as this is for off topic discussion. Examples: Link, Mario, Bart Simpson. *Fan fiction is '''not allowed '''on main space pages. Feel free to have them on a blog or on your user page, but leave the main space for actual factual information. *By editing here, you agree that anything you add that does not fit the above content is subject to be removed by admins if not approved of before it is added. What goes on a page? In general, a video's page will have a introduction (one or two sentences), followed by a plot or synopsis (these must cover the key details of the video), and any trivia. They should also have a video (or other appropriate) template and a thumbnail. Most videos use the Template:Video template, unless something is specifically required for that video (such as the ones used for Hardcore or Sucking At series). Do not create your own Video template otherwise. On a person's page, they must have an introduction, a list of appearances (except for PBG), and a brief description of what they do in the episodes they are in. An image and infobox are also required. Shows pages have a list of episodes, as well as details about the show. By editing here, you agree that anything you add that does not fit the above content is subject to be removed by admins if not approved of before it is added. Hardcore Pages #Hardcore series pages consist of an introduction at the top of the page which mentions all the players. #A table containing the list of episodes is next. The titles to each field are "Episode No.", "Title / Link to page on wiki" and "Link to video". #A Death chart follows this. The titles in each field of the table are "Name", "Character" (only applies to Minecraft or other series where they play as a character), "Username" (or variation of this - again only applies as appropriate), "Episode of Death", "Cause of Death", and "Other Notes". See the table below for the official layout. All other variations are against community guidelines, and will be deleted or not interfered by admins in a dispute. ##Note: if a player did not die, the Episode of Death should be either left blank, or with a dash (-). Same goes for the Cause of Death section. ##Post-goal deaths do not count canonically, even if their faces are crossed out. Their episode of death and cause of death should remain blank (or with a dash, see above), and a note in the Other Notes section should explain the oddity. #Result - this section explains whether or not the party achieved their goals. #Any trivia if appropriate. This section is optional, and should only be added for important trivia. Random statistics or made up nonsense is prone for deletion. On a player's page, there is another table labelled Hardcore stats. It contains the following information: "Season", which includes a link to that season's page, "Episode of death" - if they did not die, this should be "-" or "none". "Cause of death" - if they did not die, this should be "-" or "did not die". "Remaining players" - a list of everyone else who was still alive at the time of the player's death. This is listed in no particular order. "Other notes" - any additional trivia. Please only use this section for important information as it is optional. Trivia Trivia is an optional only feature. It should not be used to cram in useless information. The information placed in trivia must follow these rules: *The information cannot be added anywhere else on the page. *The information is interesting, and adds something useful to the page. The first random thing you think of should not be added as trivia, and will be deleted. *The trivia cannot feature more than one exception. For example, "This is the first time X is mentioned." is OK. "This is the first time X is mentioned outside the X series" is OK but should probably be linked to that page when it is mentioned in the article. "This is the first time X is mentioned outside of the X series, except for its minor appearance in X video" is not OK, and is not trivia. I'm still not sure If you get to the end of this page, and still aren't sure what to do, or you get stuck, find a beuracrat / admin, and ask them! If you have a page idea, but aren't sure if you should add it or not, ask on the forums, or ask on an admin's wall, and they will give you an idea of where to go.